


疤头你把我的假发藏到哪里去了

by FaustCrimson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 原作向





	疤头你把我的假发藏到哪里去了

1．

清晨整六点，马尔福家主起床了，连同马尔福庄园也一并从黑夜中苏醒了过来。

家养小精灵忙不迭地拉开了厚重的落地窗帘，迎入庄园的第一缕阳光。男人不知何时养成的习惯，入睡时必须要拉上马尔福庄园所有房间的窗帘，哪怕有一些地方漏入的光线根本不会影响他分毫。他依旧近乎偏执地放弃了长达十五年沐浴在朗月疏星下的惬意，开始拒绝面对漫长似乎永无尽头的黑夜。

男人半眯着眼睛慢吞吞地走向浴室，松垮的睡袍露出一抹精瘦的胸膛。家养小精灵早早放好了热水，并按他的习惯在浴池旁放了一杯香槟。

德拉科·马尔福解开了腰带，将大半身子都浸入了冒着热气的水中，适度的水温让他不由发出一声满足的叹息。蒸腾的雾气攀附在他的脸上，朦胧间令僵硬的面部轮廓有了几分缓和，凝结成的水珠顺势挂在眉毛和眼角，像是下一刻就会哭出来。

他的起床气很重，严重到几乎没有人能够在他清醒前跟他搭上话。家养小精灵通常是惴惴的，生怕主人一个不自在就丢来一件浴袍或者别的什么东西，连准备好了早餐这种事都支支吾吾的不敢上前。

“早啊，德拉科。”

德拉科·马尔福睁开眼，犹如惊醒般环视周围，可什么都没有发现。浴室里的雾气似乎太大了，令声音的源头都变得恍惚而不真切。

“你该去吃早餐了。”那人抱怨又满不在乎地说道，“这水雾真是该死的大，害得我都看不清你的脸，以为你已经溺死了。”

德拉科的唇旁勾起愉快的笑意，扬起脸对另一个角落的幢幢人影说道：“早，波特。你真是越来越啰嗦了。”

“这个地方真是见了鬼的潮，我到餐厅等你。”黑发的格兰芬多轻描淡写地丢下一句话，随即便消失的无影无踪。

德拉科从浴池中站起，饮完了最后一口香槟，裹着半截浴巾赤裸着上半身走出了浴室。十一月的英国已经变冷了，然而室内不间断的炉火倒是将严寒利落地阻隔在外头。他慢条斯理地走到穿衣镜跟前，施了个无声咒阻止了穿衣镜喋喋不休的赞美，挑起灰蓝色的眼睛嘲讽道：“怎么着，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特先生没见过裸体？特意在这儿等着看？”

哈利顿时红了脸，恼羞成怒地说道：“谁特意在这儿等着了？我怕你磨磨蹭蹭的挑衣服耽误了时间！”

德拉科好笑地解下了浴巾，大大方方地说道：“来吧波特，不要钱，随便看。”

哈利索性别过了头。

年轻的马尔福按捺不住嘴角的笑意，哼着愉快的曲子挑着衣服，不时询问着意见：“波特，我穿着件袍子怎么样？”

“丑！丑毙了！”

“承认吧波特，我就是比你风流倜傥比你帅。”德拉科挑出一件墨绿色的法袍，“这件怎么样？”

“还行吧，很像我的眼睛。”哈利目光炯炯，语气勉强地夸了几下，然后咧开嘴调侃道，“你是如此痴迷我？”

“闭嘴波特。”男人仿佛不经意似的捋平鬓角的头发，将变红的耳尖藏了起来。他穿上了那件袍子，用别针固定，一丝不苟地上着发油，然后戴上了马尔福家徽的戒指，在耳后喷了一点古龙香水。

一切就绪。

“我还是喜欢你短发时候的样子。”哈利心满意足地说道，“我下去等你。”

人影一闪而过。

德拉科安静地看着镜中的自己，里面的人似乎和十六七岁时并无两样。曾经短时间留长的淡金色头发也在格兰芬多的吐槽下剪短回了原来的模样，他的身材修长，行动灵活，目光澄澈而敏锐，指依旧保有当初经历黑暗岁月时留下的茧。他面无表情地拉起了袖子，看着镜中那扭曲的食死徒标记，又无声放下，用力闭了闭眼睛，企图将所有的凛冽都封死在脑海里。

事实上他做到了。

德拉科·马尔福再度睁开了眼，最后一次正视镜中的自己——很好，完美无缺。正当他噙着平淡的笑意准备下楼时忽然想起一个问题，一个严肃的问题，随即朝楼下吼道：“疤头！你把我的假发藏到哪里去了！”

2.

德拉科·马尔福，三十七岁，现任魔法部部长，英俊有才而多金，蝉联《巫师周刊》最值得联姻对象榜首席二十年，是众多单身女巫理想的梦中情人，唯一美中不足的是——他秃了。

是的没错，他秃了。

马尔福家向来注重打理那头极具代表性的淡金头发，成为家主之后按惯例蓄留长发更是精心保养。在其他家主人到中年不得不忍受脱发秃顶羞耻困扰之时，马尔福家主一头金灿灿光滑顺溜的长发永远都会在避不可避的交际宴会上闪瞎他们的眼睛。纯血圈子里一直流传着“马尔福祖传养发护发秘籍”的各种版本，无人不知在这方面马尔福家绝对是翘楚中的翘楚。

可是现任的马尔福家主，魔法部翻云覆雨的部长，现年三十七岁的德拉科·马尔福先生，很不幸成为了马尔福家族秃顶第一人。

“你在笑什么波特？”德拉科放下了咖啡杯，面若修罗地看着哈利问道。

“没有啊，我没有笑什么。”哈利连忙摆了摆手，然而弯起的眼睛和止不住扬起的唇角却充分暴露了自己。

“哼，活像只绿眼睛蛤蟆。”德拉科冷哼了一声，小心翼翼地撩起落下来的一缕碎发，将它别到耳后，用嘲讽的语气说道，“再不把我的假发交出来，我就把你丢到地下室去！波矮特。”

哈利仿佛像被踩了尾巴的黑猫般立刻炸了，毫不客气地反击：“你敢！马尔秃！”

德拉科冷哼了一声，看了眼时钟准备出门：“波特，我给你最后一次机会，你把我的假发藏哪里去了？”

这时哈利却起了打趣的心思，用双手托起下巴，笑眯眯的说道：“你猜呀？”

——完全和邓布利多那只甜食老蜜蜂学坏了。德拉科在心里嘀咕着，决定说什么也要阻止哈利和邓布利多再次碰面，免得被带坏。

他清了清嗓子，决定靠自己自食其力：“假发飞来！”

“？”什么都没有，一旁的家养小精灵瞪大了眼睛，一脸无辜。

“假发飞来！”

“？”还是什么都没有，一旁的家养小精灵已经瑟瑟发抖准备承受主人的滔天怒火了。

德拉科歪了歪嘴角，狞笑道：“波特的增高垫飞来！”

“啪。”有什么东西掉到了地上。德拉科大笑着捡起增高垫，拿到哈利的面前来回摇晃着：“波矮特，看我拿到了什么。”

正在一旁看热闹的哈利变了脸色，气急败坏地吼道：“克利切！克利切！我不是让你把这个东西收好的嘛！”

年迈的家养小精灵凭空出现，诚惶诚恐的说道：“克利切收好了，收到克利切的柜子里了，可是不知道为什么，马尔福主人一召唤就飞过来了。”

哈利只得扶额，看着幸灾乐祸的马尔福拼命安慰自己要咽下这口气。金发的斯莱特林笑得更加猖狂了，完全忘记了自己没戴假发的情况，好不容易忍住笑意说道：“好了波特，我出门了，你先去等我。”

“哼！”哈利做了个鬼脸，扭头就走。

3．

许是今早哈利的反应大大取悦了他，以至于到达魔法部门口了，德拉科才想起来自己没戴假发的事实，不得已施了混淆咒，装作什么都没有发生的模样淡定地回应一路上的问候声。

“早，哈利，早，马尔福。”赫敏推开了魔法部部长办公室的大门，风风火火地走了进来，还不忘和哈利打一个招呼，随即将一打厚厚的文件递到他的面前，“这是上个月傲罗出动的报告汇总，你看下，食死徒余党的活动又开始频繁了。”

“都过去二十年了他们还没安分下来，真是一群不死心的家伙……”德拉科蹙眉翻过一页又一页的记录，突然发现面前的女巫正怔愣地盯着他看，不由困惑地问道，“怎么了韦斯莱？我脸上有什么东西？”

“你的假发是不是没戴？”赫敏吞吞吐吐地问道。

德拉科这才反应过来混淆咒根本逃不过这个霍格沃茨年级第一的眼睛，一旁的哈利已经“噗嗤”大笑了起来，甚至笑出了泪，在地上来回地打滚。

“别笑了疤头！都是你把我的假发藏起来的缘故！”德拉科痛苦地扶额，咬牙威胁道，“回去我就把你塞到克利切的橱柜里。”

赫敏在一旁忍俊不禁，心中甚是畅快能看到马尔福吃瘪的样子，偷偷给哈利比了个大拇指：“话说回来马尔福，哈利怎么可能藏起你的假发呢？他现在……”

女巫猛地一颤，将后话硬生生咽回了喉咙里。她看见面前的斯莱特林灰蓝色的眸间闪烁着冰冷的杀意，就像每一次轻猫淡写不顾所有人反对都要将食死徒余部统统处以死刑时一样。她很少在马尔福的脸上见过这样的神情，纠葛着痛苦、失望以及扎根的执念，在永不到来的希望中一点点支离。

哈利静静的看着她，依旧温柔的翠色眼底波澜不惊，并无半分阴翳。他站起身拍了拍身上的褶皱，留下一句“我去找邓布利多教授吃甜点”便离开了。

空气仿佛凝滞了。过了好一会儿，德拉科才再度开口，语气淡漠而冷酷：“别再说这样的话了韦斯莱，都怪哈利那个促狭的小坏蛋。”

赫敏轻轻点了点头，还是忍不住开口问道：“这些食死徒有些是新加入的，也要……”

“摄魂怪之吻。”德拉科截住了她的话头，“统统死刑。”

身为魔法部第三十五任部长，德拉科·马尔福的政治手段远优于前几任。他精明干练的内政，圆滑不失傲骨的外交，成功将魔法界从霍格沃茨之战后的百废待兴中拯救了出来。连金斯莱也不得不承认，马尔福的确是个适合在政坛呼风唤雨的人物。

在这个位子上注定要得罪不少人，可出身世家大族的马尔福却毫无顾忌，对于政敌毫不留情，残酷打压蠢蠢欲动的反对势力，尤其对食死徒余党的处理铁腕到了极致。被傲罗抓住的食死徒，无论动机如何，统统处以死刑，并驳回任何上诉机会。

“这个时代已经不需要间谍了。所以这些人，死有余辜。”德拉科·马尔福在回应刑罚严苛舆论时如是说道。

4.

是夜。

德拉科不知道自己是从什么时候开始的习惯，入睡前必要拉上庄园所有的窗帘。他总要花很长的时间在庄园里漫步，多数时候是和哈利拌嘴吵架。

三十七岁的人了，还是和以前一样，被这头蠢狮子一挑就着。哈利·詹姆·波特，永远有气死德拉科·马尔福的能力。

哈利絮絮叨叨地说着从邓布利多教授、斯内普教授、菲尼亚斯那边兜了一圈回来的经历，谁谁谁怎么怎么样，他倒是感兴趣的很。

“话说回来德拉科，你的假发还没找到么？”

德拉科怒瞪道：“你还敢说，不就是你把我的假发藏起来了吗？”

“德拉科，”哈利收起了嬉笑的模样，“我是不能把你的假发藏起来的。”

“不是你，就是克利切，要不就是你收买的其他家养小精灵，”德拉科轻哼了一声，“你们倒是混的熟。不然我的假发是怎么不见的？”

哈利停下了脚步，没有再与德拉科并肩向前。

“疤头？”德拉科注意到他的停顿，疑惑地转过身来望他。

“德拉科，”他轻声唤道，张开手展示自己多年不变的法袍，嘴角扬起一缕苦涩的微笑，“我现在只是一幅画像，我是不可能把你的假发藏起来的。”

这话仿佛是落入死水中的石子，在不起波澜的水面上漾出一圈圈经久不散的涟漪，惊醒了马尔福逃避的意识。斯莱特林呆呆的看着他，脸上露出少有的哀痛神情。哈利只觉得心仿佛被狠揪了一下，明明他现在只是一幅画像，却依然能感受到那种窒息般的苦楚，就像那记忆的原主人，十七岁的哈利·波特，将这份伤痛连同不舍的爱恋一分不差地留在了记忆中。他向德拉科伸出双手，却怔怔地停在半空中。现在的他已经感受不到湿冷与干热，柔软与粗糙，芳香与时间，除了视觉听觉和思考，他什么都做不到。

德拉科无声轻笑：“你说得对。”他忽然一拳狠狠地砸到了画框上，低声嘶吼着，像是陷于困境的野兽发出绝望的咆哮声，“哈利·詹姆·波特，那你要我如何度过没有你的生活？” 他一遍又一遍捶打着画框，企图用躯体上的痛苦缓解心上的哀恸。有血从指缝间淌出，滴落在羊毛地毯上。

5.

1998年5月2日的黎明之战里，哈利要他先去安顿好自己的父母。

“对我发誓你不会有事的，疤头。”

“……我不会有事的，雪貂。”哈利躲过了他的目光，努力扯出一个安抚的笑容，“你看我，两次躲过了阿瓦达死咒，我可是活下来的男孩。”

德拉科不顾一切地吻了上去，有些丧失理智地吮吸着怀中男孩的气息。这个人脸上全是干涸的血渍和污迹，外套和裤子也是歪歪斜斜满是尘霜，却与他爱极了的模样毫无差别。

“Promise me,don’t leave me here alone.”

“We all will be safe and sound.”哈利郑重地说。

可当他安顿好好卢修斯和纳西莎，匆匆赶到哈利身边时，只看见一具早已冰凉的尸体。

韦斯莱伏尸痛哭，格兰杰声嘶力竭。

德拉科咧了咧嘴角，扯出一抹难看的笑容。他突然暴起，粗鲁地推开格兰杰和韦斯莱，紧紧将哈利的尸体搂入了自己怀中，不允许任何人靠近和触碰。这个以优雅沉静为名的马尔福，近乎癫狂地抱着这具尸体，眼泪无声地滚落下来，从小的教育教导他不能像韦斯莱那样发泄似的哭喊，所能做到的只是拼命将悲恸咽回喉咙里。

凤凰社成员和傲罗们则全力追捕剩下的食死徒，一一将他们投入阿兹卡班监狱。德拉科就是这个时候正式加入凤凰社的，跟在穆迪身边，很快便有了独立执行任务的能力。德拉科·马尔福之名也在残余的食死徒中间流传开来，不逊于疯眼汉穆迪，甚至比穆迪更加利落，所遇到的食死徒无论纯血混血，无论怎样哭号告饶，统统一个阿瓦达了事。

他并不是给予食死徒惩罚，而是报复。所谓报复，便是没有一丝一毫认错悔改的机会。

6.

“我在庄园所有可及之处都放了空的画框，布上各种生活场景，我甚至留出了一面墙供你玩魁地奇用。”男人像是恢复了，用一如既往慢吞吞的傲慢语气说着，仿佛方才近乎绝望的嘶喊不过一场幻觉，“我劝慰着自己，你还活生生地生活在我身边。”

哈利没有回答。他离德拉科的脸是如此的近，近到可以看见男人后退的发际线，眼尾的细纹和鬓角微不可见的白发。大战过去已经二十年了，当年的好友早已成家立业，儿女绕于膝下。唯有德拉科孤身一人，没有父母，没有爱人，没有孩子，在空荡荡的庄园里悄无声息地衰老。

“德拉科，”哈利叹了口气，“其实你心中比谁都明朗。”

“是，可我就是想过有你在的生活。”德拉科将脸侧靠在画上，仿佛枕在哈利的胸口，倾听着那若有似无的心跳，用极低的声音固执地说道，“我的记性似乎变得不好了，总将一些小事忘得干干净净。不过这样也很好，我可以把一切都归咎在你的头上，这样就不担心有一天，我会连你也忘掉。”

哈利哼唧了一声：“我每天都在你眼前晃来晃去，你若忘记我了，我便再让你认识一次。”

“那是你答应过我的。Do not leave me here alone.”德拉科抬起头，装模作样地露出一个委屈的表情：“疤头，我是不是很可怜？你还每天把我的假发藏起来，嘲笑我秃头。”

“这是我的脱发诅咒，怕了吧。”

“嘿！当初是说好要是我止步不前就头发掉光，可你的丈夫我已经是魔法部部长了！再往前要怎样？统一全球魔法界吗？你是要让我向格林德沃还是伏地魔看齐？不过这要是能掀开你的棺材板，我倒是乐意。”

哈利尴尬地干咳了一声：“从旁支抱一个孩子回来吧，德拉科。帮你找假发。”

德拉科不满地说道：“我如此深情并茂你居然跟我说这个？再给一次机会疤头，你该跟我说什么？”

“你今天吃药了吗？”哈利镇定而胸有成竹地说道。

男人在这样的气势中败下阵来：“吃了。”他语气慵懒，“等这届期满，我就辞职。带个小鬼回来，等他长大了，我们就过我们自己的日子去。”

他熄掉了墙壁上的挂灯，掏出了怀中的两根魔杖——一根山楂木，一根冬青木，熟练地念了一句“荧光闪烁”，就着两根魔杖发出的光亮继续向前走着，和哈利有一搭没一搭地说着。

“德拉科，你为什么每次都喜欢把窗帘都拉上？”

“你不觉得这样子很像通往地窖的走廊么？这样一来是不是很像我们每一次的幽会？”

“我是夜游！夜游！去你的幽会！”

“好吧，夜游。顺便和我幽会。不过起码斯内普教授不会再来抓我们了。我们可以放心大胆的，做些不可描述的事情。”

“德拉科·马尔福！”

“是的，波特先生？”

“……I love you.”

“Me too.”

7.

斯科皮第一次进入马尔福庄园时，完全被墙上不计其数的画惊住了：无论步行至何处，墙上总有一个空画框。马尔福家的先祖们都老老实实地待在自己的画框里，唯有那个黑发的格兰芬多四处游走。

斯科皮是听着救世主哈利·波特的故事长大的，但没想到哈利·波特的画像就在马尔福庄园里。而他的父亲，马尔福家族现任当家族长德拉科·马尔福先生，每天都和哈利·波特拌嘴，年过四旬的人了，依然像两个年少气盛的霍格沃茨学生。

德拉科·马尔福于斯科皮二十岁那年去世，心愿是将马尔福庄园所有的空画连带哈利和自己的一同搬到马尔福家别院，要求后人不去打扰。

他们将在那里度过接下来漫长而永恒的时光。

-FIN-

Faust

2017/1/18


End file.
